Darkness Falls
by LarkaTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Discontinued
1. 1: Max

**Disclaimer: All Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Summary: Max has been at this boarding school for a few years, as have the rest of the 'Flock.' But when an event kickstarts a bunch of _strange_ events, well, she might just find out that not everything is as it seems. Supernatural. Wing-less Flock. A SYOC**

* * *

**Full Summary: Max and her friends began attending a boarding school a few years past, and they're loving it. No parents to tell them what to do, lenient teachers who let them do whatever they want, it's great. But life at school gets stressful again as exams near, and Max must struggle not to flunk her tests like she did last year. All her energy is put into studying, and she doesn't notice the strange way her teachers begin acting, nor the way Fang, her best friend, becomes withdrawn. But she _does_ notice when her roommate, and sister, disappears. Everyone says Ella ran away, but Max knows better, she knows that Ella would never do anything like that. What's worse is that only a few weeks after Ella disappears, when everyone's starting to calm down again, someone else goes missing: Fang. Now, Max definitely knows something is wrong. When attempting to uncover the mystery that surrounds her friends' disappearances, she realizes something about their 'wonderful' school. That not all is what it seems, and not everyone is what they say they are.**

* * *

**Long story short: Max's friends disappears, she tries to figure out what happened to them, and finds out that there're a bunch of supernatural beings who control the school.**

* * *

**CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS!**

**Yep, I'm taking character submissions 'cause I'm planning on there being a lot of characters. If this isn't allowed, just let me know, 'kay? And I'll delete out this part. (And please don't be rude if you_do_ tell me this isn't allowed, 'cause then I'll most likely keep this up just to annoy you)**

**So... Fill out the following form and I'll be sure to get back to you (Anonymous can submit too):**

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species: [Anything imaginable (Yes, even dragons, unicorns, or flying hippos), but must be able to blend in with normal humans, either with some kinda power that allows them to do that, or they're humanoid. Can also be regular humans.]**

**Powers: [Max of three. Cannot be something insanely powerful like: controlling all elements (Pick _one_ element), stealing other people's powers, controlling other's movements (Like Angel 'encouraging' people to do what she wants. Yeah, none of that.), etc. etc. Whatever, just nothing insanely powerful]**

**Power limitations: [Every power is limited in some way, shape, or form. If you don't put anything here, then I'll have your character pass out for fifty hours after they use their power.]**

**Good or bad? (With or against Max?): [Can pretend to be good and actually be bad or vice versa]**

**Main or minor character?: [Limited space for main characters. Main characters will have a more active role in the story.]**

**Personality: [Optional, but will help me if they're a major character. Minor doesn't need much]**

**Role in story ideas?: [What you want them to do. Detailed, better. Unless if it's something completely crazy like... I dunno, having Max falling down a waterfall and your character randomly swoops from the sky and saves her from her watery doom. Yeah, no thanks. Everything is situated around, in, or under the school, not around a waterfall where Max is falling to her death]**

**Strengths: [Can't be something insane. I don't want perfect characters]**

**Weaknesses: [Need weaknesses, if you don't have any, I'll make it something lame like scared of water.]**

**Weapons: [If any]**

**Family Relations: [If any]**

**Appearances: [Pictures if you want, doesn't matter to me]**

* * *

**And so in case you're confused with the form above, here's my character (In addition to Max and them, but I doubt I need to explain them, do I?):**

**Full name: Mary Gabriella Valk**

**Nickname: Mar, Mar-Mar, prefers Mary.**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Witch**

**Powers: Average witch casting spells.**

**Power limitations: Small spells (Such as lighting candles, opening locked doors, etc.) causes her to get nauseous, large spells (Like immobilizing someone and changing appearances) causes her to pass out. She's a relatively weak witch, which means she basically fails at a lot of stuff. Spells last for about two hours if large, if small (Like lighting a candle) indefinitely.**

**Good or bad?: Good but doesn't outright proclaim she's good.**

**Main or minor character?: Minor (Only appears to help out Max when in a tough situation before completely disappearing)**

**Personality: Mary is a quiet girl, she stayed to the shadows of the school. She never drew attention to herself, except when needed, and stayed inconspicuous.**

**Role in story ideas?: Mary is the one who sparks Max's interest in investigating, she appears every now and them with helpful tidbits if Max is ever stuck, but never stays around long. Her loyalty is questionable, and Max won't know if she's good or bad.**

**Strengths: Stealth, silence, loyal... Nothing else. She's pretty pathetic.**

**Weaknesses: Strength, courage, magic. Is scared of confrontation. Fails at magical duels.**

**Weapons: Her wand, duh. She's a witch.**

**Family relations: None.**

**Appearances: Pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Small and skinny, and usually wears light colored clothing. Shoulder-length hair. No freckles. Is always seen wearing a silver heart chain necklace. About twelve years old.**

* * *

**And that's it! But please know, YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT DIE. Yeah... And also if you do submit a character, it'd take a while for them to appear 'cause A) Ella has gotta get kidnapped, B) Max has gotta get suspicious, and C) Fang has to get kidnapped. Before all that, everything's normal... So, unless if you claim one of the main character spots, your character probably won't be in this until later.**

**Also, I might change your character a bit. Like, if you make them insanely powerful and cannot be beaten by anything at all, yeah, I'm changing it.**

**And, so this chapter isn't a total waste, here's the first chapter type thing.**

* * *

April 4, 2010

For some reason, Nudge had the brilliant idea of giving me a diary on my birthday. You know, when I saw this thing all done up in pink ribbons and girly stickers, I was going to chuck it at Fang and hope he got rid of it. But _no_, Nudge just _had_ to be pleading with me, using her 'Bambi-eyes.' And she _knows_ they're the one thing I can't resist.

Whatever, plus, Nudge decided that if I don't write in this regularly, she'd re-make my wardrobe, paint my room pink, and hack into my phone and send texts to all my friends. Yeah, no way am I letting her do _that_. So of course I'm writing in this stupid thing.

Stupid hyper-active-pink-loving friend.

Anyways, I suppose I should introduce myself in case someone (For some reason) decides to read this. (... If you're reading this, and I find you, I will hunt you down.)

Yeah, well, I'm Max, short for Maximum Ride Martinez. My parents had some messed up humor when they decided to name me after some astronaut (I think Sally Ride or something) as well as using the word "Maximum" 'cause they thought it sounded cool. Make any kind of joke about my name, and I'll murder you in your sleep.

Let's see, what else would a stalker reading my journal need to know about me...? I'm 14 years old, 5'8'' and have shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. My eyes are a chocolate brown. I do _not_ wear dresses, skirts, or any other kind of feminine wear... Unless if Nudge and/or Ella force me into it. But that's **_so_ **not my ideal choice of clothing.

There's one other thing you need to know about me: Get on my bad side and I'll kick your sorry ass into next week. (I've trained in three different martial arts, know how to wield a knife, and can kill you with my bare hands. Don't. Mess. With. Me.)

But, by now you're probably wondering who this "Nudge" character I keep mentioning is, right?

Nudge isn't her real name. Nope, her name's Monique (Don't ask about her last name, the last time someone did, the poor kid was landed in the infirmary for a week). Don't bother calling her Monique, she won't answer to that name anymore, and she despises it as her mother gave it to her. Nudge came from what I suppose you can call an abusive background, and to be truthful, she wouldn't even talk when she first came here. Nope, we just kept nudging her and nudging her until finally we burst through her self-protective bubble. After the day we got her to blab about her life, well, she wouldn't shut up. Seriously, she's even nagging at me at this very moment about how I need to write neater and that my room's a mess and that Ella got some brand new dress that I **_so_ **don't care about.

Anyways, Nudge is 11 years old, has curly brown hair, and has cocoa colored skin. She has wicked computer skills and can hack into almost anything (Including my phone). She's crazy, hyper, manipulative, and loves everything that has to do with fashion.

Honestly, it makes me want to barf.

The only person who can actually put up with Nudge for longer than ten minutes is Ella.

Ella, my biological half-sister who is nothing like me. She's girly, fashionable, and to be honest, somewhat wimpy. She has short brown hair, [Insert color] eyes, and is twelve years old. She and Nudge are BFFL, and are usually always together. She's a strategist and always knows how to get what she wants. Just last week, she got me into a freaking _dress_. And to make things worst, it was _pink_. Worst day of my life. I hope I never have to repeat something like that again.

But there's one thing that always stops Ella short: Iggy.

No, Iggy's not a thing, and I've no idea why I called him a thing. Anyways, Iggy isn't his real name, his real name is James Griffiths, but come on, what kinda person would want a name like that? No, don't bother answering me.

Now Iggy's different (And for some reason has captured Ella's heart). Iggy's blind. Yeah, I've no idea why, and he won't tell me why either. But blindness doesn't stop him from acting like a normal kid. In fact, if you mention his blindness to him, you'll be faced with a horrible beating. He's about 6'2'' has pale blue eyes, and also pale skin. He has short cropped strawberry blonde hair (Which Ella finds gorgeous. Her words, not mine). Honestly, I don't even know what she sees him. Yeah, sure he's a great chef, but come on, he's a _pyromaniac_! Seriously, he's obsessed with explosives, fire, and anything that explodes. He's set off five stink bombs, two firecrackers, and one fire in the last month. To say he's dangerous is an understatement.

Unfortunately, there's another pyromaniac in our school: The Gasman. Okay, so his real name isn't the Gasman, but he has a seriously messed up digestive system. A word of warning: Stay upwind.

So, not only can Gazzy clear a room in fifteen seconds, he's also a prankster and a pyromaniac. To make matters worse, he's a freaking eight-year-old. What kinda parent would teach their kid how to build bombs?

Our society has become just plain messed up. Anyways, Gazzy has light blue eyes and short blonde hair. He's a prankster and can mimic people's voices really well, which he uses for evil. Seriously, a few days ago, he mimicked Iggy's voice saying that he loved me. Can you guess what I did? I punched Iggy. Let's just say, the fight didn't end well and leave it at that.

Gazzy has a sister: Angel. She's sweet, angelic, and somewhat creepy. Somehow, she can influence someone to do nearly anything; it's beyond weird. She's six years old, has curly blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and is insanely smart for her age. She loves stuffed animals, girly stuff, and is extremely observant. It's messed up crazy. She's like a little sister to me, and I often see her hanging out with Nudge and Ella, probably making-over dolls or something.

And last but not least: Fang. Fang's been at this school longer than all of us. He's been here for five years. (Me and Ella came here three years ago, followed by Iggy a few months later, then Nudge a year later, and then Gazzy and Angel who arrived about six months ago). Honestly, I think Fang's emo. He wears black all the time, has insanely long black hair, dark obsidian eyes, and doesn't talk. He's silent and lurks around like a shadow before just randomly appearing behind you and scaring you out of your wit. It's so freaking annoying. In all honestly, Fang, here, is a mystery. He never talks about his past, and the only thing I know is that his real name is Nick. And the only way I found out about that is when I drugged his drink.

He refuses to take any unsealed drinks from us after that incident.

It's a good thing he didn't 'cause once Iggy and Gazzy tried to poison his drink as a joke, but then Gazzy ended up drinking it. He was throwing up for weeks after that.

And... I think that's it.

Oh, wait, one more thing: Mess with my friends, and I'll make sure your life is a living hell.

You've been warned...

But on a brighter note, I'm going to go chuck this book at Fang and watch him get whacked in the head with a girly book. I hope he murders this.

Remind me when this is all over not to _ever_ let Nudge and Ella get me a birthday present again.

_- Max_

* * *

**1,279 word count... Not bad, Larks.**

**Submit characters, if you want. If not, well, I'll probably just make my own.**

**Let me know if SYOCs aren't allowed, or if I copied this idea ('Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't... If I did, sorry!)**

**Oh, and for those who have read my other stories, I'll update all of them later today.  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

_**May the odds be ever in your favor...  
**_

**_- Larka_**


	2. 2: Fang

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a re-write 'cause the original was deleted by myself. (ON ACCIDENT!) And since I never thought I'd need a back-up chapter of these... Well, that means this is a re-write. I suggest you read it 'cause it'll be different than before.**

**Don't do what I do, and save a copy of your FanFictions, 'kay?**

* * *

April 4, 2010

Yo,

I suppose I should begin with telling you about my _wonderful_ day. (That was sarcasm, for those of you out there who don't seem to understand)

Actually, my day wasn't that bad, until sixth period bell came around and some jock ran into me (Literally) after _someone _(CoughMaxCough) tripped him. Long story short, he ran into me, Max laughed, he got mad and punched the first thing he saw: me.

Unfortunately, since I wasn't thinking, I ducked, meaning he punched his friend (Who stupidly stood behind me) instead. So, not only did I have _one_ enraged jerk mad at me, I had _two_.

Lovely, hm?

Well, that was a great way to start off a journal, huh?

Fang? Journaling? Yeah, I know, a shocker. You can blame Max on that, too.

So there was was, just minding my own business, walking down the hallway, reflecting on my day, my life, and just _stuff_. Then, out of no where, a pink furry thing slams into the side of my head. But because of my excellent reflexes, I caught it before it could fall to the ground... Unfortunately.

The first thing I saw?

It was pink. _Furry_. With ribbons and stickers.

_What the hell?_

Someone snorted, and I turned to see Max, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. Apparently my face or expression (Which was emotionless as always, might I add) caused her to laugh more, 'cause the next thing I knew, she's doubled over, laughing hysterically. "What the hell, Max?" I exclaimed, frowning.

"Seriously, you should've seen your face!" she replied, continuing to laugh, while I just glared at her.

And just 'cause my luck is awesome, guess who comes around the corner?

Lady Blabbermouth and her sidekick, Ms. Fashion. Otherwise known as Nudge and Ella.

"Hiya, Max!" Nudge replied in a high-pitched cheerful tone that was so not annoying. "Hi, Fang!"

"Hey, Max, Fang, what's up-" Ella paused in mid-sentence, staring at the pink furry book thing in my hand. "Fang, why do you have Max's book?"

I blinked. Usually Max + Pink = Death. But now? Could it be that Max + Pink = _Love_?

Max scowled and didn't seem to want to reply. And no way would _I_ tell them that I got smacked in the head by a freaking furry _thing_.

"Max..." Ella said in warning.

Max paused, probably trying to think of a reply before saying: "I gave it to him?"

The Fashion Freaks just stared at her, before Nudge broke into a large smile. "ZOMG! That's a great idea! We can all start a journal! Wouldn't that be fun? Then maybe when we're older, we can looking back on our days at this school and remember all the good times we had! Thanks Max! Fang, you should totally start writing since I know Max already started!"

I stared at them, then at Max before shaking my head. "I'll pass."

Can you guess what happened next?

They practically threatened me, scratch that, they _did_ threaten me into writing in this. And what's worse, since Max supposedly _gave_ me her journal, guess who has to write in a pink furry thing?

That's right: Me.

And what's worse, Iggy and Gazzy won't stop mocking me for this stupid thing.

God, the next time I see Max, Ella, or Nudge, I'm going to kill them.

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

* * *

**And thus ends my edited version of this chapter. Hope it's better... Somewhat. For those who are wondering, my "Accepted character" thing has now been moved to a personal word document since I am SO not wanting something like this to happen again.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**_Stay cool,_**

**_Larka_**


	3. 3: Gazzy

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hiya, everyone!**

**Sorry 'bout the insanely long wait.**

**I doubt you'd wanna listen to my excuse, so I won't bother tellin' you.**

**You _can,_ though, try to make me update faster by reviewing, a ton, or spamming my inbox. I dunno, but usually getting reviews and/or messages telling me to update makes me write more often.**

**Yep...**

* * *

April 5, 2010

Hey,

I guess I'll start out by telling you about my day since Nudge and Ella _persuaded_ me to write in a journal.

I woke up to the usual sound of Iggy snoring, shoved him off the bed, took a shower, waited for Iggy to take a shower, and then we left our dorm.

Sounds normal, right?

It _should've_ been, if _someone_ hadn't left a bucket of paint on top of the door.

The lowest prank in the book, almost as low as the whoopie cushion.

As soon as Iggy opened the door, pink paint splattered all over him, me, the ground, and the walls.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked, being blind and only knowing a bunch of thick liquid splattered all over us. I blinked, frowning.

"Um... We're covered in paint... Pink paint."

"Oh god, bucket over the door trick?"

"Yep."

"That means it was either Fang or Max. Ella, Angel, and Nudge are too short to reach it." Iggy paused, nonchalantly shaking off a bit of paint off his hand, seemingly not in the least bothered. "Who did we do something to yesterday?"

"No one... Oh, wait, except Fang. We mocked him about that journal, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it was most likely him, then. We have some extra stink bombs, right?"

"Yep."

"Great, now all we have to do is-"

"_Boys_!" a voice snapped, and immediately we both cringed.

_Uh oh..._

"What do you think you're doing?" The owner came into view after these words left her mouth, her five-inch heels clicking loudly against the ground.

That was Mrs. Bedshire. Weirdest name ever, if anyone ever asked me. She's the strictest, meanest, most horrible teacher in the school. And to be honest, she's always the one who finds us when we're in the middle of - Um - 'Working.' It's pretty annoying, especially since she always looks the same when she chastises us. Wearing the same revealing clothing (That just looks wrong on a woman of such old age), high heels, thick-rimmed red glasses, and a pinched nose. She has red curly hair, and is insanely tall (Most likely because of the heels she wears) and looks like she's like eighty or something. If you get her really mad, she'll throw her shoe at you, and although that sounds really weird, it seriously hurts.

She's crazy. And once you get on her bad side, you'll always be berated by her. Always.

"We didn't do anything, Mrs. Bedshire," I told her, using my best innocent tone of voice. "James and I just walked out of our room, only to be hit by a bucket of paint."

James is Iggy's real name. All the teachers here at Gregarvine were pretty nice, they let us do nearly anything we wanted. All the teachers except Mrs. Bedshire. She refuses to call any of us by our nicknames, and also refuses to believe that kids don't lie. Meaning, if you tell her you didn't do something, she automatically thinks you're lying and starts yelling at you.

Like I mentioned before: She's crazy.

Honestly, I don't even know why I bother trying to convince her we're innocent.

The crazy old hag narrowed her eyes at us before hissing: "I will see both of you in detention, after school, immediately."

I huffed, in annoyance, before slipping my hand nonchalantly into my pocket. I always keep some spare bombs on me (Even though Max thinks she confiscated all of them).

The old woman whirled on me, hearing my 'huff of annoyance,' fixing her beady little eyes at me and glaring.

Her eyes were narrowed to slits, and she stared at me for a few seconds longer before whirling away. "Both of you, detention, after class," she told us, walking down the hall towards wherever it is she goes.

We stared after her fading figure for a moment before Iggy broke the silence: "So... We still have those timed paint bombs, don't we?"

"No... I think we used them up on Nudge and that chick with the green hair."

"Crap, the next time we go to town, we need to get some more of those. What about the timed stink bombs?"

"Um..." I trailed off, shrugging off my backpack and rummaging around in it. "Got them!" In my hand, I held two small black spheres, about the size of a quarter.

_What_? Stink bombs gotta be tiny if we're to hide them from Max. Honestly, I don't know why she's so set on making sure me and Iggy don't have any explosives on us.

"Excellent," Iggy replied, smiling his signature sinister smile. "Set the timer to 0300, that's the the time Fang gets back from his classes."

I nodded, spinning the dial on my watch before activating the timer.

Yeah, that's right, my bombs are remote-activated, from my _watch_. That's the one thing Max would never think is explosive.

A small quiet beep came from the watch, telling us the bombs would go off at the right time.

We both smiled. "Awesome," I commented, tossing the spheres from one hand to another. "How many should we toss into Fang's room, and how many to stick in Mrs. Bedshire's purse?"

"Two for Fang's room, one for Bedshire's purse, and another for Bedshire's car," Iggy replied without hesitance. I nodded in agreement and we both slapped a high-five.

I'll write more later, but right now, I think Mr. Forensik is getting suspicious. You know, 'cause I'm not actually taking notes.

_- The Gasman (AKA Gazzy)_

* * *

**Wanna know what's really annoying?**

**I was gonna upload this yesterday, but then my computer decided to go crazy and close all my tabs and restart, after I wrote for an hour on this chapter.**

**I was so freaking annoyed. Actually, I still am annoyed.**

**I had to re-type everything I had before (To the best of my memory), as well as glare at my computer for a good three minutes.**

**Remind me to murder my computer later.**


	4. 4: Ella

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**FanFiction is repeatedly deleting this chapter...**

**Upload first time? Unfinished. (So, Sparta, re-read this, por favor?)**

**Upload second time? Stuff cut out.**

**Hopefully the third time's the charm.**

**Hopefully...**

* * *

April 5, 2010

Hey, Ella here.

So, Nudge had an idea to give Max a pink journal for her birthday, so I went along with it 'cause I really wanted revenge on Max.

Revenge? Why?

Well, a few days ago, Max punched my boyfrie-I mean-My friend. Friend, not boyfriend, friend. Yeah, anyways, I was pissed, Nudge was being her hyperactive self, and Iggy was nursing a broken nose. Well, either he had a broken nose, or it was just bleeding a lot. I wouldn't know, I'm not a doctor or anything. But I was really mad at Max and since her birthday was coming up, and Nudge had the idea of getting her a journal. Well, I'm sure you know what happened.

Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Nudge.

You're probably not even interested in my reasoning, are you?

Didn't think so.

I wasn't forced into writing in this diary like the others. No, me and Nudge are the only ones willing to participate. But I know they'll all thank me one day when we look back on our wonderful times at Gregarvine Preparatory School.

While I'm on the topic of school, I guess I should explain it since I'm sure when I'm older I wouldn't even remember it.

So... This school, Gregarvine (Pronounced greg-gar-vine. Gar as in car but with a g). Interesting name, huh? Honestly, Max and I just call it Garvine or sometimes VineGregGar when we're mocking it. To the teachers? They just call it GGV Prep School. Which really makes me think of MTV. GGV. MTV. Get it?

But since I'm feeling a bit lazy at the moment, I'll just call it GGV.

So... GGV isn't really like a prep school, it's kind of like an all age school. Meaning there's kids as young as six (i.e. Angel; me and Nudge's sidekick), and some as old as eighteen.

The teachers? They vary in ages, some seem pretty young, in their twenties, while others (Like mean Mrs. Bedshire, a crazy teacher who everyone hates) look to be as old as eighty. But of course we're not going to ask them their age, that'd be awkward and weird.

Nudge once tried to ask Mrs. Bedshire what her age was. That lady started ranting about how disrespectful kids are nowadays and how if she didn't love the principal (GagHe'sLike20YearsOldGag) she'd completely beat some sense into us. Her words exactly.

Some teachers are just crazy.

But back on topic. This school is a boarding school, and I guess it's kind of like Hogwarts from Harry Potter, just minus all the witches, spells, and Dark Lord stuff. The building is a castle (Like Hogwarts) and there are a bunch of weird things, like this one time, I swore I once saw this girl breathing fire. But when I looked, she was just standing next to a large multicolored poster. Probably nothing.

What was I talking about?

Oh, right, school layout. Don't ask why I'm referencing everything to Harry Potter, it's an insanely famous book and I'm sure you've read it. ... Then again, you're just a journal, so you wouldn't even know what the hell I'm talking about since you can't read or anything.

Oh, whatever. Anyways, like in Harry Potter, this castle is blocked off for each age group (Okay, I know in Harry Potter they're blocked off in the different Houses, but seriously, did you think we'd be separated into groups called something like Hufflepuff?). Yeah, so, each age group separated: 5-8, 9-12, 13-16, and 17-18. Half the first floor for the little kids, other half for the tweens, second floor for the teens, and the attic for the really old kids. There aren't that many old kids, they usually leave before they reach seventeen, but some stick around. They don't talk much either.

So... The room-hallway-thing (The hallway where all the dorms are) is divided by genders, usually girls on the right, boys on the left. Why? I've no idea.

Oh, but there are some special cases with the rooming arrangements and stuff. Fang lives with the older kids (For some really weird reason. He never answered when I asked), and Gazzy and Iggy live together since Iggy is blind and Gazzy's his half-brother... I think.

Okay, so I never actually asked if Gazzy and Iggy are related, but really, what's the chances of there being _two_ pyromaniacs who are _not_ related?

I'm getting so off-topic. So, school is Harry Potter School looking only without magical weird things.

Do you want to know the entire layout of the school? It'd take me a while to explain it all... Oh well, I'll just get one of the others to write it, probably Nudge, she seems really eager to start.

Um... Right. Well, me and Max came here in January of 2007, and in May of 2007 Iggy came, followed by Nudge in March the following year, and then came Gazzy and Angels in September 2008.

We're kind of a weird bunch, three fourteen-year-olds, one twelve year old, one eleven year old, an eight year old, and a seven year old. You'd think we'd stick to our own age groups, right?

But whatever, it doesn't matter how we met, does it?

Right, so, what else would you need to know about this school?

We can do practically anything we want. There's no rules about going to bed at a certain time, now curfews, basically nothing. The few rules are basically what you'd expect at a school: Respect people (Or at least try to), don't randomly punch someone, and not to cheat on exams, quizzes, or homework.

They're really strict on the last one. Max was caught copying off this girl with green hair (Who eventually became Nudge's BFFL). So... Max failed the year, and now this year, she's trying her best to bring her GPA back up to 4.0 (Yeah, they gave her a 0.7 last year and the only reason she didn't get a 0.0 was 'cause she washed a bunch of teacher's cars and stayed after school for extracurricular activity.).

Strict, I know. It's crazy why they're so concerned about us being honest. Max was pretty pissed about that, but there's not much she could have done unless if she wanted to be expelled.

... Yeah, whatever. So, what was I talking about?

Oh yeah, school. So, final exams coming up soon, again. Which means a week of tons of studying before taking hour long tests all day. How fun. Max is probably gonna freak out over these. I probably will too, but I already have a 3.8, so I should be fine.

And I ran out of stuff to talk about.

Uh... Well, I saw Iggy covered in pink today. Then afterwards I saw him breaking into Mrs. Bedshire's car (Which I'm not going to question about). And then I saw Gazzy sneaking into the 'old kids section' meaning the place where the scary 17/18 year olds live.

I'm not even going to bother asking them what they were up to. They never tell me anything... Except Iggy, he's awesome.

Awkwardness.

Better get going, it sounds like Nudge is annoying the kid next door considering I've been hearing her talking to the poor girl for the last hour and a half.

Will write soon.

_Love,_

_Ella_

* * *

**Don't have much to say, except to say Hi to Sparta for reviewing within minutes of my update. So... Hi! And to say sorry for accusing you of being your brother... Your response made it sound like you were annoyed and now I feel really bad...**

**But oh well.**

**Hope to write more soon, this story is fun, especially now that I've got some ideas running for their kidnappings. :)**


	5. 5: Nudge

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Noticed the new review button? *Prods.* It's blue. *Prods.* And animated. *Prods.* And fun...**

**So, what was the point of me bringing that to your attention? You should click it! 'Cause it's fun to click it! Click! Now! And maybe I'll update again during the THREE DAY WEEKEND! WOOT!**

**... Anyways, had trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Nudge's POV? Fang's? Max's? Or maybe Angel's...**

**Guess how I decided it.**

**I flipped a coin.**

**Nudge wins, 'cause she just dominated coin tossing. I'm surprised, I was pretty sure Angel would, what with her mind-encouraging powers.**

* * *

April 6, 2010

Hi! It's Nudge!

So, my whole day was completely normal, except that maybe, I might've accidentally kinda somewhat spilled my nail polish over Ella's clothes. Not my fault! Honestly, it wasn't! She hasn't seen it yet, and I really really really hope she doesn't 'cause then she'll be really mad and I dunno what I'll do if she's mad. Maybe she'll be so mad she'll kick me out of our dorm!

I hope that doesn't happen, that'd be like the worst thing ever.

Oh! I saw Fang this morning, he looked pretty pissed and kept mumbling something about never getting revenge on someone. I dunno what; but when I asked him about it, he just glared at me and walked away. So then I went to Max and asked her what happened, and she shrugged saying we could go to his dorm to check it out. But the teachers didn't like us going up there for some strange reason, so kids are usually stopped when they attempt to get up there.

But it's really cool that all the teachers love us 'cause they see us so often they know not to be suspicious, though I don't know why they would be suspicious. There's like no reason for them to be suspicious, nothing to hide, right? Unless of course of if Mrs. Bedshire (Who has the worst fashion sense ever) knows like karate, or something. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, actually.

Maybe she does, I don't know.

She has the worst fashion, you know? She wears like all this mismatched clothing that wouldn't even look good together on a quilt! Maybe she makes her clothes out of quilts, but she like always wears at least one thing red, and has to have a blue flower in her hair. It's so weird 'cause it doesn't even look good, I don't get how that would even make her think she looks good.

Wait, what was I talking about? Well, not really talking, more like writing, but does it really matter 'cause I'm talking out loud while I'm writing this, which is really really annoying Ella who's trying to study. That's what she says she's doing, but I'm not sure I believe her 'cause there's always the chance she's like video chatting with Iggy or something and doesn't want me to know. She loves Iggy, you know that? But Iggy is usually too busy with his bombs to know that she likes him that way, and I really doubt there'll be a thing between them. But I never know, there's like always the chance right?

Wait! I'm off-topic, aren't I? Okay, so like, me and Max went up the long winding staircase into the attic, 'cause the all the upperclassmen live up there for some reason. i don't get why, it's all gross and nasty up there, like dust, dirt, bats. Ew! So, we walked down the hallway and was like "Hey!" to all our upperclassmen friends, which was actually only one person since the upperclassmen don't talk to anyone. But like anyways, we came to Fang's room and Max knocked and we both waited, me commenting on the horrible decoration in the hallway like I always did.

Just as Max was about to tell me to shut up, Fang's door opened and guess what? We were hit by a giant wave of nautious gas, it was so gross. And there was Fang, the impenetrable, invincible Fang, wearing a gas-mask.

"What the heck?" Max gasped, her nose twitching. I think she was trying to resist the urge to cover her mouth. Not me, though, I just gagged and pinched my nose, my face wrinkling in disgust.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice all nasally 'cause I was covering my nose. "It's horrible! Disgusting! How can you live there? It's nearly as bad smelling as Gazzy after he had seven burritos."

Fang looked at us from behind a gas-mask, and blinked, slowly before cocking an eyebrow at us.

"Of course," Max groaned. "Iggy and Gazzy. What'd you do to them?"

"Oh!" I replied, cheerfully. "Was that why Iggy and Gazzy were covered with paint for the first few periods of the day, yesterday? It was so funny! A lot of people were laughing, but they just shrugged it off. I think Ella mentioned seeing Gazzy going up here during his lunch or something. I don't remember, there's like, so much I did yesterday that it's easy to forget. Like when I tripped-"

Max slapped her hand over my mouth, effectively cutting me off.

"Well, Fang, we were _going_ to ask you why you were so annoyed, but I can smell it for myself." Max began turning away. "Let's go, Nudge."

So we left, and Fang just watched us before shutting his door again. I don't even know _where_ he got a gas-mask, but that sure is handy 'cause Gazzy is always using his like 'special power.'

That's about it.

Oh! I almost forgot! Ella told me that she thinks I should mention the layout of the school 'cause she knows we're gonna be friends for all time and doesn't feel like cluttering up her journal with it if I could do it for her.

Okay, so first, there's the front entrance, and then it opens into this giant area* that has like a stone staircase that branches off in two directions. Under the staircase, there's a buncha hidden doors, which is funny 'cause they're not really that hidden. And then next to the staircase on the left is the kitchens, and on the other side there's this big auditorium type thing. Next to the kitchens there's a hallway that goes down really far down and then there's the little kiddies rooms. That's where Angel lives. And then next to the auditorium there's another hallway thingy that has the other kids there, the somewhat older than the little kids but younger than the teens (Me!). There's a few other doors and stuff down there, but there's like, nothing over there except junk stuff. So then if you go up the stairs, on the left there's the rooms for us, and then on the right there're the classrooms, there's a lot of hallways in that wing and it's super duper easy to get lost in. I did, like fifty times and then Max gave me this bracelet thingy with like a distress signal, as she called it. All I gotta do is push it if I get lost and Max will find me and help me get out. It's fun! Especially when I push it in random places and I can watch Max walk around looking for me. Maybe it has a tracking device, I dunno.

Anyways, so then on the right side of the second floor, there's all the teens' rooms, like Max and Iggy and Fang. Well, Fang should live over there, but he doesn't 'cause for some reason he lives with the upperclassmen peoples. And on the third floor, there's a bunch more classrooms and in the far back right, there's this secret wing with a stairway that the teachers hate you going towards. But we always go over there 'cause that's the way to Fang's room, and the teachers know we always go to visit Fang so they let us go over there.

And then there's the attic which is-

ZOMG! Ella's back! OMG! She's gonna see her ruined clothing that's covered with pink nail polish. OMG! I really really really have to go 'cause otherwise Ella will freak out, and when she freaks out, it's bad 'cause sometimes she decides that she just wants to enlist the help of Iggy and he's like the prankster master.

Have to hide!

BYE!

_- Nudge_

* * *

*** How many of you are on Pottermore? If you aren't, then join, if you are then go to the first part of Chapter 7 (Sorting Hat). That's kinda what the main entrance looks like. Staircase looks kinda like that too. No armor and stuff except some tapestries as the only decoration.**

* * *

**I made a poll on my profile since I can't decide whose POV the next chapter it should be in. Do you want this to progress faster, or progress slower? Faster it'll get to the action a bit faster, slower it'd explain stuff more thoroughly.**

**So... Some anonymous replies:**

**Doodlebug? Originally, Ella was Max's roommate, as in Ella would get captured. But since I just realized that I completely messed up the plot by having Ella explain everything in the school, that means I gotta get Max a roommate, huh?**

**So, that being said: Who volunteers to be Max's roommate? Pick your character and let me know. Can be mortal or immortal, don't matter much. Let me know if you want Max's roommate to disappear, also.**

**And remember! There's a big blue button at the bottom of the page just begging you to click it.**

**You know you wanna...**

**So review!**

**And hopefully they won't be from the same people all the time. :)**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.\/.**


	6. 6: Max

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Huh... I'm very unreliable when updating, aren't I?**

**Well... Expect me to update even less next month 'cause I'm gonna take part in the Camp NaNoWriMo thingy. That's the "Write a 50,000 word novel in just one month!" thing. ... Wish me luck.**

**Anyways:**

_**The formatting is changing a bit, it's gonna be less of a diary-type-thing and more of just a regular story but with dates. 'Kay?**_**I'm transitioning it slowly, though, so hopefully the change won't be _too_ noticeable.**

* * *

April 10, 2010

Hey,

Me and Fang were studying at the library today. Why? Exams, that's why. Final exams. The end of the year thing, les examens finaux. Which are also the banes of my existence.

"Using the figure below, if BC is equal to y and AD is equal to 6 what is the arc of AB," I read aloud, before scowling. "Why would we even need to know this stuff?"

Fang raised an eyebrow, tapping the end of his pen on his open text book. "Because when we're older, we're all going to become math teachers."

I nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

We settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by the scratching of our pencils against paper. I paused, pulling my text book into my lap and at the same time, discreetly taking out my cell phone.

Two new messages...

_Gazzy: Me and Iggy are in detention, and we're bored. Entertain us!_

Yeah, no thanks.

_Violet: You left your iPod on my desk. I'm going to burn it if you don't move it._

Harsh, hm?

Who is this Violet, you ask? My Roommate, my emo roommate who is so—well—weird. She's quiet, like Fang, and yet is rude (And isn't afraid to threaten you). She has a scar on her cheek, and I bet you, she's a cutter. She's that crazy.

Long wavy blonde hair (Insanely long, like down to her waist) and dark green eyes... I guess you could say she's unique. Honestly, I think she's hiding something, that or she's just emo (Like Fang).

"What'd you get for number seven?"

I quickly glanced towards Fang... And that was when I saw it. (Ooh... Dramatic!) Eyes peering at me from behind Fang, hidden behind the bookcase. It was too dark to see their eye color, or even any of their features, just floating orbs...

"Fang," I gasped.

"Hm?"

"Look behind you."

Fang turned around. In the split second it took for him to move, the eyes had disappeared.

He looked back at me, questioningly.

"There was some dude stalking us."

He raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

I scowled. "You don't believe me."

"Why would anyone stalk you? You're boring."

... Yeah, Fang insulted me. We went back to studying after that, so there's no reason to continue writing about our "Adventure of the Day" (Quoted from Gazzy after he and Iggy set off a paint bomb a few days ago)

But to be honest, if I didn't know any better, I would think I saw Fang signalling to someone behind him when I turned to put my books away...

Whatever, it was probably nothing.

I'll write soon... Maybe. If I get enough threats from Nudge and Ella, or if something interesting happens, I'll write again.

So...

See-ya.

_- Max_

* * *

**Who was the person stalking them? An original character, or one of my own creation?**

**Was Fang actually acting suspicious?**

**Who knows. If you guess right, I'll give you a prize of Constructive Criticism (What? Everyone can improve in writing!)**

**Anyways, sorry the chapters are getting shorter, they'll increase in length once the action picks up. These chapters are more like fillers, but still leading up to the action.**

* * *

**Anonymous reviews?**

**Bobothehamster: Do you like hamsters or something? Honestly, I'm more of a guinea pig type of person. Did you know that guinea pigs are born with their eyes open _and_ with fur? Way different than baby-hairless-eyes closed bunnies. Anyways, no, people cannot start to get kidnapped. I gotta introduce some of your main charries! Then, Ella can go bye-bye.**

**Doodlebug: I had to go through four pages of reviews to remember who you were talking about (That just shows how bad my memory/observation skills are). So... You want me to tell you how the story plays out? Well, in truth, no way. Really, I already ruined half the surprise by telling all of you that the school is overrun with mythical creatures, why would I want to take away all the fun? No twists, no turns, not surprises, nothing. That's what you want? Whatever, it's your choice, anyways. If you're absolutely sure, then make an account and PM me. I'm not gonna ruin the story for everyone else. ****(Comment was not meant to be harsh and/or mean.)**

* * *

**And remember, there's a giant blue button at the bottom of the page just begging you to click it! And who knows, maybe if you leave me some constructive criticism, I'll update faster.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.\/.**


	7. 7: Max

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Sorry for my late update.**

**Still waiting for character bios, only got two completed ones.**

**Get them in whenever you'd like, but the sooner you get it in, the better the chance of your character showing up sooner.**

**Thanks to all who've sent in their character thingys, it's been a great help!**

**And also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed (To get me up to 70 reviews! Thanks!) as well as to all who story alerted and Favorited this. :)**

**And... I just realized that you can only review once per chapter (When was _that_ added?) So... Yeah. Message me your bio thingys if you've already reviewed on all the chapters.**

* * *

**Previously on DF...**

_**I introduced Violet, and Max saw some weird stalker dude while Fang acted somewhat suspicious.**_

**... I'm so awesome at summaries, aren't I?**

* * *

April 13, 2010

"Max? Max! Ma-ax! Maximum Ride Martinez! Maximum! MAX! _Maxine_! Maxie-poo! Max! Max-i-mum R-ide! Ma-ax! MAX! COOKIES!"

Cookies? "Where?" I exclaimed, jerking my head up.

Gazzy stared at me. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes, and you only heard _that_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He rolled his eyes. "Angel's bringing a buncha friends over here to hang out," he told me.

"In my room? Why would... Wait, how did you even get into my room?"

"Lock-pick," he replied, only to quickly slap his hand over his mouth.

I stared at him. "... Didn't I confiscate your lock-picks after setting off that stink bomb in Fang's room?"

"Um... Maybe?"

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead with my forefinger and thumb. "Whatever. Just tell Angel to play with her friends somewhere else. I'm busy."

"Busy?" Gazzy scoffed. "Then what were you doing on Facebook?"

"Get out of my room, Gasman!"

"You can't make me!"

I stood, roughly shoving back the chair as I glared at him. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I growled. And I swear, he was practically shaking.

"Someone's moody today," a voice drawled from the door. Iggy. "Is it that time of month again?"

Oh god. "Iggy!"

"Yeah?"

"Both of you, get out of my room!" I yelled, grabbing ahold of Gazzy's arm and roughly dragging him to the door, while at the same time shoving Iggy away.

Gazzy and Iggy were _still_ screaming protests when Nudge and Ella walked down that hallway. "What's with all the screaming?" Ella asked, before she caught sight of Iggy and started to practically drool over him.

Initiate gagging now.

"ZOMG! What are you guys doing here? Angel sent us ahead to make sure that Max didn't lock us out, not that Max could've considering Ella has a spare key. But that doesn't really matter does it 'cause it's like so amazingly-" Nudge droned on, which I blocked out by groaning.

"What is today, Annoy Max Day?" I moaned, before freezing nearly instantly. "Ella has my spare key?" I gasped, before turning towards my sister. "Do you have any idea how many times I've locked myself out of this room because I lost my key? And you had it this whole time?"

Guess what? Ella didn't hear, she was too busy ogling at Iggy. [Insert gagging noises]

Ugh... I'm so glad I'll never fall in love.

"Come on, Max, please?" Nudge begged, probably the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say.

"No. I've _three_ tests tomorrow. No way am I letting you guys mess around in my room."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_!"

"Please?"

I groaned, nearly to the point of smashing my head against the door frame.

Can you guess what happened next? Angel comes trotting down the hallway, two friends in tow.

"Hey, Max!" she called. "Glad to see you haven't locked us out yet!" She smiled widely, looking every bit like an innocent seven-year-old.

She's everything _but_ innocent.

"Hey," I greeted, unenthusiastically.

Angel frowned. "What?" she asked, sounding hurt. If I didn't know her as an insanely mature and intellectual individual, I would've believed her whole charade. "You're not excited to see me?"

"No, I'm not," I told her curtly, before saying: "Angel, go play with your friends somewhere else, I'm insanely busy."

"Yeah, busy playing on Facebook," Gazzy muttered, and I shot him a glare.

"See?" Angel said, smiling. "You're _not_ busy!"

"And I question again: _Why_ did you guys pick my room?"

Ella shrugged. "Nudge never cleaned up our place from when she spilled nail polish all over my stuff." At this, Ella glared harshly at Nudge, who looked sheepishly back at her.

"Uh huh."

"Our room is a safety hazard," Iggy said simply, shrugging. "I doubt you'd want a bunch of little kids running around it."

"We're not little," one of the girls-that-had-yet-to-be-named cried, indignant. Girl-that-had-yet-to-be-named... That's longer than saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.* And I'm sure all of you know what I'm talking about when I say that? Right?

If not, go and actually read something for a change.

"So... Whaddya say, Max?" Nudge asked, smiling brightly, while the two twin(?) girls smiled too.

They're way too cheery for me.

I looked at all of them. Iggy who was staring at me with sightless eyes, Ella with a pleading look, Nudge who seemed extremely excited and hyper (Which she always is), Gazzy looking listlessly around (Probably bored), Angel was staring at me creepily (As if she could read my mind), and the Girls-Who-Have-Yet-To-Be-Named seemed... Normal. Somewhat cheery, but more just normal looking. Sweet, I guess?

Staring at them for a second longer, I drew in a deep breath (Mostly for the suspense), and replied with: "No."

The effect was... Sudden. Iggy and Gazzy looked at each other before smiling twistedly (Note to self: Confiscate all bombs from their possessions), Ella and Nudge seemed disappointed (But were expecting it), Angel was pouting, and the Twins-That-Have-Yet-To-Be-Named looked extremely disappointed (That might've been cute.)

"Aww... Please?" Angel nearly begged (She never begs).

"Hmm... No." I paused, glancing towards my room. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." I trailed off before stepping back into my room and slamming the door, locking it.

Not that the lock would keep them out, considering Ella had a spare key...

Sighing, I grabbed my phone off my bed, just as I heard a key jiggling in the lock.

Yep, Ella definitely had a spare key.

Punching in a number, I cradled the phone between my shoulder and my ear, at the same time shoving a chair in front of the door.

"Come on..." I urged, listening as the gang* attempted to open the door. "Yes!" I exclaimed, hearing a click on the other end as the person picked up. "Fang! I need your help! Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and some twins are trying to break down my door! Get over here and get them to leave me alone!"

"Sorry. Kind of busy at the moment," he told me, breathless. In the background there was a large crash. "_Hey_!" he cried to someone, before saying to me: "Very busy. Have to go, bye!"

He hung up, and I stared at the phone.

What the heck was that about?

At that moment, the door slammed open (Knocking over the chair) and my friends tumbled into the room, falling onto their faces.

Well, they would've fallen onto their faces if there hadn't been a chair in their way.

Laying sprawled across the floor, Nudge and Ella groaned, clutching their bruised skin from falling onto the chair, while the others attempted to get off the of ground.

They _attempted_ to get off the ground. Instead, they ended up tripping each other on accident, tangling themselves even further than before.

If they hadn't been interrupting my studying and if I hadn't already been extremely annoyed, it probably would have been comical.

I bet you can't guess what happened after that.

Some kid walked by the doorway, glanced in, continued walking, then most likely realized that there was a giant pile of people on the floor of my room, walked back, and stared at us.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seemingly confused. Of course, who wouldn't be confused if you saw a bunch of people laying on the ground attempting to stand up but ending up knocking someone else down in the process.

Gosh, my friends are a mess.*

I took in her pale blonde hair, her pale blue eyes, and her small figure. Either she was a really small fifteen year old, or she was twelve.*

I shrugged. "My friends decided they wanted to break down my door, so I put a chair in front of it. They ended up tackling the door before face-planting onto the chair and then not being able to get up."

Both of us watched silently as Angel attempted to stand, only to step on Nudge's hand (Which caused Nudge to squeal in pain). She jerked back, only to end up tripping over Iggy, who was just about to get off of Ella, and caused both of them to fall to the ground again.

"How long have they been at this?" she asked.

"A few minutes, maybe more."

"Should we do something?"

"Nah, it's fine."

We continued watching them in silence before I realized something: "Wait... What happened to those two girls?"

"What girls?" the blonde girl asked.

"Us," a voice said behind us, and I jumped, whirling around to see the two twin girls staring at me.

... I really need to pay better attention.

"I'm Sparky," the twin girl with blonde hair said, smiling before pointing at the other girl. "That's my sister, Rocky."

"We don't like it when people call us our real names: Sparkle and Rochelle," the other one said. Her hair was dark brown, but they both had the same eye color: Green with maybe at bit of purple and blue specks. I wouldn't know, I don't stare at people's eyes until I figure out what color they are.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, only to wince as I heard someone fall on top of the chair. I turned back towards the gang to still see them trying to, unsuccessfully, get up. "Seriously, guys?" I muttered before grabbing Gazzy and hauling him off of Nudge then shoving him towards the girls. I shoved Ella off of Iggy when she 'accidentally' fell on him, then kicked Iggy off of Angel before reaching down and pulling Nudge and Angel to their feet. "That," I informed my friends once they all stood, "was the most pathetic thing ever."

Angel huffed. "It was Iggy's fault, he wanted to tackle the door!"

"I really don't care who's fault it was." I paused. "All of you get out of my room!"

"We didn't do anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "You broke my chair, broke down my door, distracted me when I'm trying to study, and Ella? Give me back my room key!"

Ella scoffed, but tossed the key to me, which I deftly caught.

"Now, everyone get out!"

They grumbled protests, but complied and filed out the door.

"Wait," the blonde-haired-not-twin girl said, right before I was about to shut the door.

"_What_?"

She stared at me before saying: "Not long ago when I went to visit my sister in the attic, it sounded like someone was wrecking their room. My sister said that the room belonged to this guy named Fang." She paused, shrugging. "I thought you might want to check it out, since I think he's one of your friends?"

"Thanks for letting me know," I commented, drily before shutting the door.

I then sat down and started writing in this.

And now that I'm finished, I'm off to confront Fang.

So much for getting any studying done.

_~ Max_

* * *

**Oh, just so you know, Author's Notes in the middle of the story are always in bold. If they're not, then it's not me interrupting the flow of the story, it's Max.**

* * *

*** He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ya know? Voldemort? Harry Potter?**

**No, I'm not an obsessed fan of Harry Potter, I've just read the series and the "Girl who had yet to be named" reminded me of that.**

*** They're not known as the Flock 'cause none of them have wings.**

*** Mess? Clumsy? Ya know? Her friends are clumsy, and they're a mess since they're pathetic enough to get trapped on the ground and unable to get up. Then again, some of it was involuntary considering they were laying on top of Ella who opened the door. So... Ella had an excuse for not being able to get up.**

*** That's Mary, my character. I wasn't going to introduce Mary into this story yet, but realized that scene didn't fit with the personality of the two people who finished the form thingys.**

**And... Mary's personality has become messed up, 'cause even SHE didn't fit into that scene correctly... And I'm too lazy to change the scene to fit her (Or anyone else) correctly.**

* * *

**For my own personal reference:**

**Dialstic - Incomplete (Sent)**

**Angel Experiment 18 - Incomplete (Sent)**

**DeathAngel80 - Incomplete (Sent)**

**Dreams of Darkness - Complete (Sent)**

**Boomer Alert... Careful - Incomplete (Reviewed - Cut off)**

**Knight Mistress - Complete (Reviewed)**

**BoboTheHamster - Missing (Anon)**

**PennyCat11 - Incomplete (Reviewed - Cut off) (Anon)**

**LinkinParkRules - Missing (Anon)**

**Anon or am I - Missing (Anon)**

**Anon - Incomplete (Reviewed - Cut off) (Anon)**

**ChasingCheetah - Missing (Anon)**

**Sparta The Kitty Ninja Queen - Missing (Anon)**

**TheHungerGames - Missing (Anon)**

**The White Prince - Missing**

**Please realize that some of you may have minor characters and thus do not have to fill out the form.**

**... Well, technically, none of you have to fill out the form. But if you're okay with me completely messing up your character's personality, then... Yeah.**

**Fill out the thingy if you want your character to be as you envisioned them, or don't and be okay with me completely messing with their personalities.**

**WAIT! If you're not gonna fill out that form, tell me so I can stick your character in faster (And completely mess with their personality)**

* * *

**Thanks!**

**And please please please please give me some CC? Please? I don't want my novel to turn into one of the horrible ones where I'd start laughing at the idiocy of the characters... Please?**

**[.]**

**|.|**

**[.]**

**|.|**

**\\/**


	8. 8: Max and Ella

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Hey, guys.**

**I'm sure a lot of you are extremely annoyed at me for disappearing off the face of the earth for the better part of a month but, before we get to the chapter, I have to say one small thing:**

**HA! HA HA HA HA HA! I FINALLY HAVE PROOF!**

**You, Pennycat11 is Sparta The Kitty Ninja Queen.**

**Why, my anonymous reviewers, am I so obsessed with it? Because, it's strange when, let's say, THG signs out as BTH. Suspicious? Yes. And then, later, PC11 does STKNQ's characters. PC11 reviews 17 minutes later (Exactly, my phone gets notifications when I get emails, I know the second you review), five minutes after that, STKNQ reviews telling PC11 that her brother, THG, signed out as BTH, which was fun, so she decided to do it.**

**Now, let me ask you this... What fun is there impersonating someone else?**

**As it's illogical for people to /want/ to impersonate someone else, and the chance that both you, THG and BTH are on around the same time, as well as you, PC11 and STNQ, that leads me to believe you're all the same people.**

**People, not person, people. (I still don't have proof you're all the same person)**

**Tell me that what I said is a lie.**

**Go ahead.**

**I dare you...**

**... I'm joking. But seriously, if you /do/ review telling me that you're all not the same person and what not, and if you sound really rude (*coughslikelasttimecoughs*) I still won't believe you.**

**Nope, 'cause I have proof.**

**At least, proof for my insane mind.**

* * *

**Previously on DF...**

_**The gang broke down Max's door, I introduced Sparky, Rocky, and Mary, and Fang acted even more suspicious.**_

**Who knows, maybe Fang was renovating his room.**

* * *

April 14, 2010

I must admit, after nearly breaking down Fang's door to figure out what his problem was, I was thoroughly disappointed.

There was no mystery, which meant I wasted my whole night.

"Hey! Fang! Open up!" I shouted, kicking the door. A few people poked their heads out of their rooms before looking at me with an expressionless face, then closing their doors again.

_Creeps_.

Fang's door opened not long after, show a very non-disgruntled Fang. Even after all that pounding around and whatnot. "What?"

I shifted my position, crossing my arms at his cold tone. "I can't believe you left me to deal with the gang by myself! They tore down my door!"

He doesn't say anything for a second before telling me: "I seriously doubt that happened, Max."

I stare at him, narrowing my eyes. "God, what the hell is with you? You _heard_ what they were doing when I called you!"

Furrowing his brows, he looks at me questioningly. "Called? You never called me?"

"Yeah... I called you, and I heard a bunch of-"

"My roommate," he says simply, and I stare at him.

"What?"

"My roommate," he repeats. "He likes to imitate my voice and answers my calls randomly. I must have been out."

"Since when did you have a roommate?" I ask, incredulous.

"Last week."

"And you never mentioned him _why_?"

"Didn't seem important."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Whatever. But what was with all the crashing around? Some girl asked me to check it out."

Fang just shrugged. "Maybe he was redecorating?" he suggested, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, probably." I pause, shifting slightly before glancing at my watch. "Well... I need to study for some giant exam tomorrow. See-ya."

"Bye, Max," he says then shuts the door.

Yes. That's what happened. My day went from the gang breaking down my door to realizing that Fang has a roommate who likes to imitate his voice.

Weird, huh?

Other than that, nothing much happened... Besides Ella completely disappearing on me.

I mean, seriously, when I ask her to help me with something (Which I rarely do), she just completely blows me off.

Whatever. I have to go anyways, Nudge said something about Gazzy and Iggy planting a bomb in Angel's teddy bear? I'm not even going to ask.

- Max

-.-.-.-.-

April 14, 2010

Hi, guys! Ella here!

Can you guess what happened today? No? Well, Max totally asked me to give her a makeover. Can you believe it? I can't, I still can't. Max, the invincible Max, wearing _makeup_?

She _has_ to have a crush on someone, I'm guessing it's Ian M., the hot boy in Max's geography class.

I'm going over to Max's in a few minutes, can't wait! The only problem is that I'm worried she'll lock me out, and that the whole "Ella! I need you to give me a makeover!" was Gazzy imitating her voice.

I don't know, I guess

* * *

**Alright, I'm sure I owe all of you an explanation.**

**Ella's entry was cut off _purposefully_. And if you remember what the synopsis said, she gets kidnapped.**

**So, bye-bye Ella!**

**And hello, action.**

**Another thing:**

**I might've mentioned that I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo? Yeah, well, that novel is written in present tense (Completely new experience for me since I always write in past). And now? After like, a month of writing in present tense? I'm getting so mixed up and keep slipping into present tense on accident (Even though before it was the opposite).**

**So... sorry if you find stuff in present when it should be in past. I'm not noticing it much anymore...**

* * *

**Constructive Criticism? Please?**

**Any tips?**

**At all?**

**With character development? Plot? Anything at all? Come on, there has to be _something_ I can improve on, right?**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**.|.**

**\/**


	9. 9: Max

**Not sure if you guys check the MDW website (Max-Dan-Wiz?), but JP stuck up the first sixteen chapters of Nevermore on there. No idea when they put that up there since I rarely go on that website, so I might be kinda late. **

**You might already know, you might not, but whatever.**

* * *

**Previously on DF...**

_**I introduced Ian (Kinda not really. I vaguely mentioned him) and Ella went bai-bye. Turns out Fang has a roommate who can imitate people's voices, and Max has a crush on some dude (Or does she...?).**_

* * *

April 15, 2010

I was in the library when that girl came by. What girl? That girl who started saying stuff like "Yo, I saw Fang banging around in his room, I think you should check it out," girl. Ya know?

God, I'm starting to sound like some junkie.

That's what I get for hanging out with Iggy and Gazzy all day.

"Hi," the girl said, and I looked up from the book I was studying. Yes, studying. School is muy importante.*

"Hey," I reply, somewhat distractedly as I turn the page in the text-book before jotting something down.

"Max, right?"

I nodded, peering at the book, hoping she'd leave soon.

"Um..." she shifted, obviously unnerved, before saying: "I-um- can't find Ella?"

Closing my eyes to still my impatience, I looked at her. "And you came to me because...?"

After all, it's common knowledge that Ella always hangs out with Nudge, and Nudge is usually always with Angel, while Angel is always with those two girls... what were their names? Sparkly and Rock? Haha... Sparkly Rock.

She bit her lip nervously before saying: "I-um-already asked Angel and she said to ask Nudge, but I couldn't find Nudge either, so... I found you instead."

I blinked. "Okay... well, I don't know where Nudge is. I'm not her babysitter or anything. Try asking [Insert character name], I think they're friends or something."

"Max, come on," she said, her voice almost a whine. "I think something's wrong. Ella didn't turn up to class, Nudge isn't anywhere, and Angel hasn't seen either of them."

I bit my lip, thinking before nodding. "Alright, I'll check it out."

The girl smiled brightly, which didn't seem to look right. "Thanks!" she chirped, still smiling. "If you find Ella, could you let me know? I'm in room 205." And with that, not even waiting for me to agree, she skipped out.

Literally, skipped. Out. Of. The room.

Staring after her, I shook my head before gathering my books and shoving them into my backpack. Guess who's not gonna pass her classes? That's right. Moi.*

I pushed in my chair ('cause the librarian always yells at you if you don't) and slinked out of the room.

Okay, so I didn't slink out of the room, but I did sneakily get past the librarian who, for some strange reason, loves to yell at me.

I don't even do anything to get her annoyed with me!

Outside in the hallway, I took a moment to look around the medieval-castle decor, if only to give me more time to think.

Now, if I were an Ella, where would I go?

The answer came to me instantly: the garden.*

The garden is located at the back of this large stony castle that is our school. It's just filled with a bunch of pretty smelling flowers that're colorful. There's a fountain there, I think, and a few stone benches scattered around.

I think.

I wouldn't know, I rarely go there.

After all, it's a boring garden with a bunch of flowers. But, for some reason, Ella loves going there.

Looking 'round once more, I walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, if only so I could get done with this faster. A few people passed me in the halls, but they didn't pay any mind to me... not that they should've considering I was just walking down the hallway and there was definitely nothing suspicious about that. It's not as if I-

You know what? Why am I even talking about this? Err... writing about this...

... Never mind.

After much walking through various corridors and muffling curses when one of those idiotic jocks decided to flirt with me, I finally made it to the garden. Well, the door leading to the garden.

Opening the door, I blinked in the bright sunlight, before squinting towards what looked like a group of people gathered around the fountain.

Is that... Fang? And Violet?

I stepped forward, raising my hand in greeting, only to freeze, dropping my hand back by my side. They were both huddled together, deep in conversation. It shouldn't have seemed weird, or even mysterious, but it was. Something was... off.

I was instantly suspicious.

I didn't even know Fang knew Violet. Heck, even_ I_ don't know her, and I'm her roommate! She barely talks to me and usually just stays away from me. And now Fang's actually _close_ to her, close enough to speak more than three words?

I stared at them, biting my lip in thought. They hadn't noticed me yet (And for that I was grateful), and looking around, I saw no place to hide.

No where.

So freaking great.

Which meant I couldn't do anything except walk up to them and say hi.

After all, you can't expect me to go sneaking around in plain view.

I stepped forward silently, staying on the path, acting every bit a casual student taking a break in a garden. Fang and Violet never noticed me as I sidled past them, peering at the flowers as if I were interested in them.

"- Any possible way that we could stop it?" Fang was saying, and in response Violet shook her head.

"If I knew, I would've stopped it already," she replied. "It's impossible."

Fang looked thoughtful for a moment. "We could always ask the Coven for help," he suggested, which immediately caused Violet to stiffen.

"No, never! The last time the Coven became involved," she broke off, shaking her head. "It was a _massacre_!"

Massacre? What?

Fang said nothing in reply before shaking his head. "Fine, but-"

"Max!" a voice nearly screamed, causing Fang and Violet to look up, first at Nudge standing at the doorway and then at me, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Hey, Max!" Nudge said, jogging up to me. "What're you doing?" She didn't seem to notice Fang or Violet.

I stood up, slowly, careful to look casual. I shrugged. "Angel mentioned that this is a good place to relax, so I'm taking a break form studying." The lie slipped easily past my lips, and Nudge nodded in acceptance.

"Cool! I'd come here all the time, too, but whenever I came here, I'd see a lot of PDA. This one time, I saw this girl hum-"

"Nudge!"

"Anyways," she continued, ignoring my interruption. "I'm looking for Ella. She just completely disappeared on me, and I can't find her anywhere. I asked Angel, but she didn't know, and I couldn't find Iggy and Gazzy anywhere. But then I found you, so now I'm asking you." She smiled, before noticing Fang and Violet, both looking somewhat guilty. "OMG! You two were making out, weren't you? Fang! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! See?" she said to me. "I told you, Max, a bunch of people _do_ come here to make out!"

Violet and Fang stared at her, probably in shock, before Violet got up abrutply, brushing past Nudge, and walking back into the building.

Nudge watched her go, before looking at Fang. "Oops! Sorry, Fang! I didn't mean to scare away your girlfriend." She laughed, as if she'd just discovered a geat secret. "I've gotta tell Angel about this! See-ya, Max! Bye, Fang!"

Left alone, I looked over at Fang.

"I should go," he told me.

"Yeah... I need to go too. Study and stuff..."

He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

I didn't see Fang after that, but Nudge and Angel found me soon after. They were both talking about some party they planned to throw, and once again came the question of where Ella was.

She's still missing. A full 24 hours since we've seen her. I don't know where she could've gone, but I'm calling home after I finish writing this. Maybe Mom knows where she went...

And then there's Fang and Violet. The weird sneaking around bit (They're definitely not dating), and the talk of the Coven and a massacre... They're planning something.

And I'm going to find out what it is.

_- Max_

* * *

**I'm so so so so so very sorry for the insanely long wait. I planned on editing this story, but never got 'round to it.**

**I've actually been working on my own novel this whole time. (Which I'm not gonna tell ya 'bout)**

**And there's also Camp NaNoWriMo for August (Which I'm doing), but I promise you I'll update faster.**

**... Hopefully.**

* * *

**_READ, EVERYONE READ THIS PART! IT'S IMPORTANT!_  
**

**Alright, so, I've been struggling with the concept of how to fit in all your characters, and I think I've finally figured out how I can get them all together and develop them fully instead of just mentioning them vaguely.**

**The only problem is that I'd have to re-write all the chapters.**

**So, I'm putting this up for vote. Tell me if you want me to keep updating as is (Knowing that your character won't take on an active role in the story), or for me to re-write all the chapters with an absolute chance that your character will get in (But with major changes in the plot). Re-write, or no re-write? As simple as that.**

**I put a poll on my profile, if you'd rather vote on that than review your choice. **

* * *

*** Max always says stuff in french, but I don't know French. So... I switched it for Spanish (What? I take Spanish in school, not French! ... No matter how much I want to take French.)**

*** Okay... So she interchanges French and Spanish. (What? I know some stuff in French... just not much.)**

*** I know the garden isn't described that well. Sorry, flowers don't really seem like something Max would pay attention to. I'm not going to explain everything, as I'm sure nothing else is gonna happen in the garden, so I'll just explain what Max saw. Max stepped out of a middle entrance, where it opened out into a wide circular area. In the middle was a large stone fountain surrounded by various stone benches. And surrounding that are flower beds of various colored flowers, and in those flower beds are some statues. In the distance, you would be able to see pebbled pathways and more statues, some ponds and fountains, as well as white archways with hanging plants. I guess it's pretty... if you're into flowery stuff and tons of bees flying 'round, mosquitoes nesting in the ponds/fountains... Yeah, gardens aren't my thing.**


End file.
